Conventionally, connectors such as board to board connectors, and the like, have been used to electrically connect pairs of parallel circuit boards together. These kinds of connectors, are attached to each mutually facing surface on pairs of circuit boards, and are mated together so as to be connected (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
FIG. 7 is a cross sectional view illustrating a conventional connector.
In the figure, 811 is a first housing of a first connector mounted on a first circuit board 891, and 911 is a second housing of a second connector mounted on a second circuit board 991. The first circuit board 891 and the second circuit board 991 are electrically connected by mating the first connector and the second connector together. Furthermore, a first terminal 861 is attached to the first housing 811, and a second terminal 961 that is in contact with the first terminal 861 is attached to the second housing 911.
The terminal 861 is provided with a first contact part 865 and a second contact part 866 that mutually face one another, and a connecting part 864 for connecting the first contact part 865 and the second contact part 866. Moreover, when the first connector and the second connector are mated together, the second terminal 961 is clamped from both sides by the first contact part 865 and the second contact part 866, as illustrated in the figure, which sustains contact between the first terminal 861 and the second terminal 961.
Note that because the second connector rises relative to the first connector when the mating between the first connector and the second connector is released, there is a risk that the first contact part 865 positioned on a free end of the first terminal 861 will be dragged and wound up by a first contact part 965 of the relatively rising second terminal 961. However, because an overhanging part 813a protruding from an upper end of an island part 813 positioned in the center of the width direction of the first housing 811 overlaps the first contact part 865 from above, the first contact part 865 is prevented from moving upward, and thus prevented from being wound up.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-119048